Life as We Know It
by stoleyourgirlfriend
Summary: ON HIATUS - When Finn and Marley Hudson are pronounced dead in an accident, Rachel and Quinn learn they are the legal guardians of the couple's baby daughter. The pair were never close, but now they must become parents together. Will it work out, or will the family fall apart? Romantic comedy "Life as We Know It," faberry style.
1. Chapter 1

**_Accident leaves 5 dead_**  
_11:32 pm on February 13, 2 cars collided on interstate 75. A 2002 Chevy, driver name withheld, spiraled out of control when the man hit ice. The incident killed 3 of the truck's 5 passengers. In the struck car were Finn and Marley Hudson, both killed on impact. Alcohol was not involved in the accident. However, we of Ohio can take this tragedy as a lesson for all of us - drive carefully during the winter months, and if the weather is too terrible, stay home._

Rachel gasped as she read the names in the article. She switched back to the text from Mercedes containing only the link. "Please tell me this is a joke," she quickly typed back.

"I wish." the reply came immediately. "Do you think Kurt's ok?"

Rachel's eyes stung with tears when she remembered Kurt. "No. I should call him." Poor Kurt. When his dad died the previous year, he totally fell apart. He was practically held together by medication, just like Finn's mom.

Rachel sunk back into the cushions of her red couch, letting her eyes unfocus from her iPhone. Finn, dead. She still wondered from time to time if he was her true soul mate. Marley was so much like her that it made her curious as to whether Finn had really still loved her. She'd never be able to even ask him now. Chances are. she probably never would have asked, anyway. But now that the option was gone, it felt like the only thing she wanted in the world.

At the very least, she thought she should call Kurt. He was probably totally falling apart, losing his stepbrother and father within a year. Just as she picked up her phone to dial, it burst into a cheerful rendition of Don't Rain on my Parade. "Hello?"

"Hello there, Allen County Legal calling. May I speak to Ms Rachel Berry?" A polite voice trilled.

"Speaking," Rachel answered robotically.

"Hello Rachel, I have some sad news for you. Have you been informed about the passing of Finn and Marley Hudson?" The professional voice continued.

Rachel swallowed thickly. "Yes, I ah, I just found out."

"I'm sorry to hear that, dear. As I'm sure you know, you have a large role in Marley and Finn's will. So I'd like to arrange a meeti-"

"Wait, what? I'm in their will?" Rachel sat up straight.

"Uhm, yes, you should've been informed, I ah, there must've been ... Could you come to the office as soon as possible, miss?" The voice began to sound panicked.

"I'm in new York but I'll just - I'll find a way, I'll be there by closing time."

xxx

Rachel approached the desk at the airport tensely. "I need to get on your next flight to Ohio." The woman raised an eyebrow at Rachel and she couldn't help but think of Quinn Fabray, wonder how she's doing, whether she'd be at the funeral that was sure to take place soon.

"How's tomorrow morning?" The woman suggested in a bored tone. Rachel gaped.

"I can't possibly wait that long!" Rachel insisted. The flight attendant paused, then returned to her computer.

"It's going to cost you and the flight will be long, but I have a few transfer flight options for today. If you board the 182 in the next half hour then -"

Rachel nodded eagerly, thrusting out her credit card. "Thank you!"

xxx

Hours later, Rachel's taxi pulled up to Lima city hall. She burst through the front doors before realizing she had no idea what to say about why she was there. She strolled up to the front desk anyway. "Hi, I'm Rachel Berry - as you must know - I receiv-"

"Rachel?!" The brunette spun on her heel to come face to face with none other than Quinn Fabray. "Oh my god, Rachel! Hi!" Quinn threw her arms around the shocked girl, who quickly pulled it together and hugged back.

"I haven't seen you in forever! What are you doing here?" Rachel couldn't help her beaming smile despite the circumstances.

Quinn shrugs. "same thing as you, probably? Finn and Marley?"

Rachel nodded, her face falling, as a flustered looking woman rushed out of an office toward them. "Quinn? Rachel?" The girls nodded and she sighed in relief, leading them to the door she came out of. "Take a seat," she urged, plastering on a tight-lipped smile.

"I've been told neither of you were aware of what your friends left you?" Quinn glanced over at Rachel and both shook their heads. "Are you certain? It's quite ... Large."

Quinn quirks an eyebrow. "Well what is it? Money? A house?"

The woman sighs. "Finn and Marley Hudson left, in the care of Quinn Fabray and Rachel Berry, their daughter, Molly. Molly Kathryn Hudson and her guardians, will receive the Hudson's home and the money in her savings account to do with what they see fit."

Quinn sputters and coughs. "They left us their kid?!"

Rachel blinks rapidly. "Both of us? How is that supposed to work?"

The woman behind the desk looks from Quinn to Rachel. "You mean, you aren't ... ?"

Rachel's eyes pop. "Together?! No! We were hardly friends in high school!"

"Uhm, I, oh. I see. I'm very sorry. Well ah, would you like some ah, privacy? For discussion?" The girls nod and the woman leaves.

"I'm not giving up custody," Quinn states immediately. "I gave up Beth and I regret it every day. Molly is my second chance."

The competitor in Rachel comes out and she shouts, "Neither am I!" without thinking twice.

"What, do you think were going to raise her together?" Quinn laughs sarcastically.

Rachel pauses. "Why not?"

After a long moment, Quinn looked Rachel in the eyes. "You really think that could work?" Rachel nodded slowly.

"If we can't find any family members that should have Molly ... Then if Finn and Marley wanted her raised by us, we should do it." The brunette sighed and Quinn looked at her curiously.

"Well ... I guess it's settled then." Quinn stood up to open the door for the lawyer.

"Oh, good, have you made your decision?" The woman wrung her hands tensely.

Quinn looked back at Rachel, and both smiled and nodded. "We've decided to move into Finn and Marley's house and take care of Molly. Together." Rachel stood up. "Where is she?"

"In a foster home just around the corner. We can pick her up now if you'd like?" Quinn nodded excitedly and Rachel moved to follow her, smiling nervously. "This way," the woman sighed, more to herself as she lead the two girls to the elevator.

xxx

Hours of paperwork, ID checks, phone calls and scans later, Quinn threw the green door open to greet the baby girl. As Rachel rounded the corner she sees a small room with two cribs and a few scattered toys. A changing table perched under the window held a Winnie the Pooh mat and teddy bear, and under that was a small black bag with "Property of Ohio State" stamped across it's front in big official looking lettering.

In the crib against a blue wall was a baby wearing a pink hat and matching onesie. Her tiny hand clutched a blanket with a teddy bear head, and she sucked absently on a pacifier. Her small, red eyelids rested shut and her little chest rose and fell with each breath. Quinn moved across the room to lean over the bars, absolutely beaming at the 6 month old.

"Rach, look! Isn't she just gorgeous? I haven't seen her in a few weeks and I swear she's grown. Oh, the poor thing, oh my God." Quinn cooed at the infant. Rachel leaned against the crib and smiled, looking down at the baby. She hadn't seen her since Christmas, 2 months ago at least. She gazed over the little girl, her tufts of soft brown hair peeking out from the hat, her rosy chubby cheeks, her soft eyelashes. She looked like Finn. Rachel swallowed back tears - too much like Finn.

"She tired herself out, I see," the foster mom commented. Quinn and Rachel glanced up in curiosity. "She screamed all night. I guess they've just started to wean her, she didn't want formula. I think she's afraid of all these strangers. They found her in the home in the care of a babysitter, thank God she wasn't in that car." Quinn hoisted the baby girl up her chest, holding her head sideways against her shoulder. The baby stirred a little and grasped Quinn's shirt as Rachel reached out to push the pacifier back into her mouth. "Well, you can take her home when you're ready. Borrow a car seat, alright?" Rachel and Quinn nodded, both in awe of the baby and in mourning of their friends.


	2. Chapter 2

"I can't believe they're gone," Quinn whispered to the baby girl wrapped up in her arms. Everyone knew how jealous she always was of Marley and Finn, happy with their little girl. She wanted Molly, she'd admit to that. It was obvious - she babysat practically every weekend and came over often to give Marley a break while Finn was at work at the garage. Ever since Burt died, Finn had taken ownership - Marley was on maternity leave from her job teaching music at McKinley, but a baby was apparently exhausting.

Quinn clutched Molly closer. "I'm so sorry, baby. I'm sorry your mommy and daddy are gone." She murmured. Tears rolled down her cheeks as her body shuddered with sobs. The rocking chair paused in its creaking as Quinn planted her feet on the floor to try to stop the tears. "I always wished you were mine, but not like this, honey. Not like this."

Rachel leaned silently against the nursery door frame. The room, painted a soft purple, accented by white wood furniture. A rocking chair with a purple blanket in the corner found itself filled by Quinn, shaking as she clung to the baby. Her crib perched against the opposite wall, near a changing table and dresser. A swing and bookcase in the center of the back wall pulled the room together. Butterflies decorated the ceiling and walls where sunlight fell during the day, and Molly's name stood out boldly in little wooden letters above her crib. Marley and Finn worked hard on this.

Rachel pushed her head a little too hard against the door. Finn. He'd never know how she felt about him. Rachel wondered if he ever would have, anyway, since he had a family. Still, it wasn't fair. He left his family to her. Her love gave her something from beyond the grave.

The question had still remained: Why them? Well, Finn probably thought his mom would be dead by the time he passed. She was practically dead anyway, the way she was after Burt's death. Kurt was worse. Finn didn't have a lot of other family. But what about Marley? And what about their friends? Surely they knew other couples - other families. Somewhere that Molly would fit right in. Why would Finn choose his two exes as opposed to a family?

Rachel turned away from the crying blond, her own tears threatening to become loud sobs. She curled up on Finn's pillow in the next room. It still smelled like him - old spice and fresh bread. The bread part didn't come until he knew Marley, then he was always around while she made it. Rachel pressed her face into the thick pillow, letting the sobs wrack through her ribcage and shake her whole body. "Why them?" Rachel asked no one in particular. "Why us?" Quinn threw herself down beside the brunette.

"Because Finn trusted us?" she suggested. Rachel jumped a little. She hadn't even heard the girl come in.

"But ... Surely they had other friends they trust. Other friends who aren't, you know, us? People who know how to take care of babies. Somewhere Molly would truly have a place. She'll never grow up right raised by two girls who were mortal enemies for a large part of high school."

Quinn frowned, propping her head up a little. "You're still stuck on that?" Rachel narrowed her eyes at the girl, causing her to almost giggle - before she remembered the situation, her friends, everything.

"Yes, Quinn, although we're friends now, you used to torture me. I might never get over that." Rachel sighed. Quinn's eyes turned sad in the darkness.

"I'm sorry, you know. I was scared." Quinn admitted before mentally smacking herself. She couldn't go around saying things like that!

Rachel turned to face the blond. "Scared of what?" she asked, remembering their conversation during junior prom all those years ago, when Quinn slapped her.

"Nothing," Quinn insisted, getting up off the bed. "I'm going to bed. I'll take the couch."

Rachel leaped up after her. "Why? There's a guest room and the master bedroom, I can go -"

Quinn raised an eyebrow. "You really think we should sleep in their bed?"

Rachel shrugged, muttering "It's not like they'll come home and get pissed," as Quinn approached the staircase.

The blond stopped and turned slowly on her heel. "Look, Rachel, I get it. You weren't as close to them as I was. You hardly knew Marley. But these people are - or, were -" Quinn's lip trembled and she paused to take a deep, calming breath, "My best friends. Ever since Santana and Britt moved to new York, I've been totally alone except for Marley and Finn. So don't you ever talk about them like that, like they don't deserve respect. Never again, Rachel."

Rachel shrank back and made herself look impossibly smaller. "Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to bed." Quinn finished. But after she washed her face and brushed her teeth, she still couldn't bring herself to take the guest bed from Rachel.

Quinn made her bed on the couch.

"Goodnight, I miss you," she murmured into the air, hoping for Finn and Marley to hear her message, wherever they were.

xxx

"Quinn! Zip me up?" Rachel called to the blond amidst her rushing around. Like a chicken with her head cut off, as Rachel told her earlier.

Quinn backtracked and paused at the bathroom door. "Rach, can't you see I'm busy?" she asked incredulously.

Rachel nodded, laughing a little. "If you zip me up I can help you." Quinn dropped the box in her hands and all but leapt forward to zip the brunette into her black dress.

Her hands grazed Rachel's soft, tan flesh. God, Q, get a grip. Focus! It's just a zipper. Just a human in a dress with a zipper. Rachel cleared her throat and giggled nervously. "Is everything okay?"

Quinn jumped at the shock of Rachel's voice. She'd kind of been in her own little world. "Uhm, yeah, sorry! Just a little stuck." Rachel clicked her tongue.

"This damn dress. Here, one second." Rachel bent down to hike the dress up above the swell of her hips to make it easier to zip. As she leaned, the dress exposed the top of her underwear, a black thong with a border of netting. Quinn gulped and shut her eyes, breathing slowly until Rachel stood back up. Quinn zipped the dress and Rachel turned around, smiling softly.

Green eyes raked up and down the petite body wrapped in that sexy black dress. It had to be wrong for someone to look this hot at a funeral. The way her dress hugged her curves was lovely. She did a great job picking it out.

"Is it too much? I bet it's too much. I should just go put on a skirt, I'm being disrespectful." Rachel started to rush off but Quinn grabbed her arm.

"You look great. Really." The blond smiled warmly and Rachel visibly settled.

"If you say so. Where's Moll?" Rachel smoothed her hands across her dress, ready to get the baby dressed.

Quinn picked up her box and called over her shoulder, "Ready to go and in her high chair!"

Shaking her head, Rachel walked toward the kitchen. The chubby baby sat upright in her pink chair, brown curls framing her forehead. Her black dress was still too long, but Quinn thought it wouldn't matter since she wasn't walking yet. Molly's feet dangled from the chair in lacy black socks. "Hey babe!" Rachel called to her.

Molly giggled and held her hands up to her mouth. Rachel gasped with a grin on her face. "Are those Cheerios? Yum-my!" Rachel popped one in her mouth, exaggerating her 'mmm's. Molly squealed with laughter and shoveled a few into her tiny mouth. Rachel ruffled her hair before taking the brush off the counter and arranging it into her black headband. A large black flower on the side of her head gave her a very interesting look. Innocent baby, but all dressed like a mourner. Quinn said it was proper. Rachel thought it looked silly. How did she know what was going on? She'd mourn just as much in a comfy onesie.

Rachel sighed, not that she could convince Quinn that Molly looked a little silly. After that first night in the house, Rachel would probably never try to convince Quinn the opposite of anything she'd made her mind up about that had to do with Finn and Marley. She hadn't realized how close Quinn was with them. It made sense now that they'd left Molly to her. The question that still remained was why Rachel, too?


	3. Chapter 3

The service was long. Too long, Rachel thought. Finn was always easily distracted, he never would have been able to sit through this. Molly clearly took after him - or maybe it was just because she was a baby. Yeah, probably the second one. She kept fussing, and Rachel had to take her out several times. True, the baby was closer to Quinn than the brunette, but Rachel knew Quinn would appreciate getting to sit through the funeral uninterrupted.

As it turned out, Finn and Marley didn't have much collective family. Finn had an Aunt Cindy, her husband, Richard and their daughter, Jess besides his mom and Kurt. Marley only had a grandfather left. Rachel took Molly's hands and walked her feet across the floor in the entrance of the church, trying to entertain her a bit. The little girl took wobbly steps, entirely supported by Rachel's hands under her chubby arms. Finally, over the speaker system, Rachel heard the minister announce Quinn's name as she ascended the steps to say a few words. Molly began to whimper, and Rachel realized she'd let the baby fall. Oops. She quickly scooped the girl up and leaned against the big doorway to watch the blond speak.

"Finn and Marley were my best friends," she began sadly. "They took me in when I moved out from my boyfriend's apartment. Finn gave me a job until I was back on my feet. I helped care for their baby. I loved them." Rachel smiled softly, her eyes stinging with tears. "Finn and Marley were the only real family I've ever had. Marley was a wonderful mom not just to her daughter, but to me. She loved me unconditionally and taught me things that I never could've learned in my own home - like accepting myself. Finn was a perfect mentor - he taught me how to work at the garage and how to live on my own. You know, without them, I wouldn't know how to cook Kraft Dinner?" the crowd laughed a little, the messy, nose-blowing kind. "Now, Finn and Marley are up in heaven with most of their family. They're watching us, I'm sure of it, waiting for us, even. When we all go to join them, they'll welcome us with open arms. But for now, we're here on Earth. They'd want us to continue on, they've left us all with a purpose - and left their little angel to me and Rachel. She's suffered the greatest loss of all of us today, the loss of a mother and a father. Wonderful parents, taken from her and us all far too soon. I know Finn and Marley would want us to continue on, and give all our love to their baby girl until she can be with her mom and dad again." Quinn paused for a moment to choke back tears, then shook her head and let them fall. "Rest in peace, Finn Christopher Hudson and Marley Hudson. We love and miss you."

The blond sat down before the applause broke the silence. Rachel, crying openly, carried Molly back to the bench to slide in beside the baby's other guardian. "Molly said your speech was beautiful," Rachel whispered in her ear.

Quinn lets out a tiny giggle. "She said that, did she?" Rachel nodded, keeping a straight face.

"Certainly. Here, ask her." The brunette passed the baby over to Quinn, who immediately lifted her into the air, making her laugh.

"Since when are you talking to people? Huh? How come you won't talk to me?" The blond layed Molly down on her lap, tickling her tummy gently. "Is it cause you like Rachel better? I bet it is." She stopped until the baby grasped her fingers, sucking on the middle one. "Oh, you do love me. Well, thanks, I guess." Quinn smiled down at the rosy-cheeked girl, Rachel gazing over them with a tiny grin.

Very suddenly, the funeral drew to a close. Quinn had organized for everyone in the New Directions with Finn or Marley to sing at the end. Rachel passed Molly to Finn's aunt and found her spot between Mercedes and Brittany. She'd hoped Kurt would sing with them, but he stayed sitting in the front row, dabbing absently at his eyes and staring straight ahead.

xxx

The reception took place back at the Hudson house. Quinn had set up the large dining room table with food - a plate of cubed cheese and assorted crackers, a fruit tray, sandwiches cut into teeny triangles and Quality Street chocolates. On the counter she laid out a punch bowl and Coca-Cola as well as wine, beer, whiskey and rum. Rachel had argued about seeming tacky with all the alcohol, but Quinn insisted that a lot of the guests would need it. Rachel couldn't argue with that logic.

Molly was passed from stranger to stranger, according to Quinn all these people were well known to the family. Rachel hadn't met most of them in her life. She really thought she was close to Finn, even friends with Marley - but it soon became clear she hardly knew anything about them. From bits of conversations she'd heard that Finn had turned Hummel Tires & Lube into a chain store - three locations in Ohio and one in Fort Wayne, Indiana. That would explain their large house. Marley taught music at McKinley, which she knew, however she wasn't aware that Marley also lead the glee club - New Directions. Rachel made sure to ask all the teenagers in the house if they were part of Marley's glee club, and much to her surprise, they all recognized her.

"Marley told us she knew you. We thought that was so cool, that she knew a famous person!" Catherine, one of Marley's freshman performers, told her.

Rachel smiled softly. "I'm not that famous."

Catherine gasped and grabbed her arm. "Rachel Berry doesn't think that way! You've had so many Broadway roles. My favorite was totally Fantine in Les Mis, but Marley always liked your Meg Giry." The teenager pulled Rachel into a tight hug. The older, but still shorter girl stumbled a little, surprised, but hugged back. "She really admired you."

Rachel later found Quinn hanging back in the kitchen, trying to evade the crowds. "You okay?" Rachel asked timidly. Quinn glanced up, startled, and nodded.

"I guess. I'm about as okay as I can be, I think?" The blond sighed, slumping over in her chair. "I just miss them."

Rachel nodded, sinking into the chair beside Quinn's and placing a hand tentatively on her back. "I know you do. They're up there in heaven, you know. Just like you said. They're watching you, and waiting for you. You'll see them again someday."

Quinn shuddered as fresh tears began to stream down her cheeks. "Someday seems so far away, Rach."

Brittany chose that moment to burst into the kitchen. "Hi, guys!" She paused upon seeing Quinn's messy face. "I'm sorry about your friends, Q."

Rachel reached over with her thumb to wipe Quinn's eyes. "I'll go talk to her, okay?" Quinn nodded, smiling at Rachel with a grateful look in her eyes.

The brunette lead Brittany back to the living room. "I heard Finn and Marley left you and Quinn their baby."

Rachel nodded. "We're staying here with Molly, yeah."

Brittany beamed at Rachel. "So you finally fell in love with Quinn?"

Rachel choked on her drink.

Fell in love with Quinn?

"What?!" She coughed, tripping backwards. "What did you say?"

Brittany tilted her head. "I said, you finally fell in l-" Santana's arm reached out and wrapped around her girlfriend.

"Britt, you weren't supposed to say anything to Rachel about that, remember?" She whispered tensely, looking apologetically towards Rachel.

Brittany gasped, her mouth making a perfect O. "I mean - you're finally friends with Quinn!" She exclaimed, grinning fakely and shuffling away. "Gotta go, Rach, bye!"

Rachel fell back onto the arm of the couch. What did she mean, in love with Quinn? Sure, Quinn was her friend now, but she wasn't in love with her. Right? Did it seem like she was?

Or ... what if Quinn was in love with _her_?

xxx

Rachel sidled up beside Quinn, who was loading the dishwasher, still in her black dress. Rachel had since changed into some comfier grey sweats and an old NYADA t-shirt. "Hey, how are you doing?" she asked quietly.

Quinn rose from the dishwasher. "Not bad, actually. The funeral gave some closure for sure."

Rachel smiled. "I'm so glad. You know, Brittany said something today, and you know - it's Britt, so I wasn't sure if it really made sense or if it was just Brittany-talk."

"She is a little odd," Quinn giggled. "What did she say?"

The shorter girl took a deep, steadying breath. "Oh, how did she word it ... Something like, 'did you fall in love with Quinn yet'?" Rachel chuckled. "It was weird. I'm pretty sure she thinks that since we're living together now, we're in love. You might wanna set her straight, that's all."

Alarm filled Quinn's eyes. "Uhm, yeah! I'll go do that right now! I'll just, ah, I'll call her ... up in Molly's room, so I can watch her while I do it. Bye Rachel!" She bolted up the stairs, not even pausing when she added "Oh, can you finish cleaning for me? Thanks!"

Rachel slid her back down the cupboards when she heard Molly's door slam shut and braced herself for the baby's scream. It didn't come, luckily, so she allowed herself to drop her head onto her knees. Quinn's reaction was, well, weird. But Quinn was straight. Last Rachel heard, she was dating some guy who Finn set her up with. There was no way she'd be in love with Rachel. No matter how Rachel had thought she felt in high school, that was gone now. She was straight. Straight, straight, straight as can be; like all female Broadway stars. She would not be the odd one out ever again.


	4. Chapter 4

Rachel snuggled Molly against her chest. A wintry Saturday morning was upon them, just a week after Finn and Marley's funeral. Normally, Rachel would be fast asleep in her flat, snuggled in her thick white blankets. That particular Saturday, she was wide awake, snuggling a baby and watching children's TV. What show? She had no idea. She opened the listings to check and Molly made a very disgruntled noise before whimpering - and immediately quieted when Rachel closed the guide and her show reappeared. The show was The Backyardigans. God knew what a "Backyardigan" was. It sounded like a Native American group of some sort, but the characters on screen were assorted mutli-colored animals, apparently in space suits. Although she could've sworn just an episode ago they were all pirates ...

Before she could get too into her internal debate, Quinn burst through the front door behind the pair. "I'm home!" She called out, an upbeat tone in her voice. "Rach? Molly?"

"Out here!" Rachel replied as she heard the thump of the grocery bags hitting the counter. The blond appeared on the couch and scooped the baby up, making her giggle wildly.

"Hello love! Well, aren't we beautiful today! What a great job Rachie did on your hair!" Rachel blushed at the nickname - why, she didn't know - before coming to her senses and arguing about Molly's hair.

"It's not my fault! Molly wouldn't stay still. She insisted on thrashing around and shaking her head and she even resorted to putting the hairbrush in her mouth!" The brunette insisted, running a hand through her own hair, suddenly self-conscious of her fresh-out-of-bed look.

Quinn smiled, pulling the barrette out of Molly's scarce curls. "She _is_ active, to be fair. Still, a monkey could've done a better job. Why on earth would you pin her bangs back across the top of her head? What's with this bump? She's not Snooki, you know."

Rachel crossed her arms, storming away. "Fine, you do it. I'm taking a shower."

"I hope you're not planning to do your hair, too!" Quinn called after her. Rachel grinned, but slammed the door. Quinn would know she was kidding.

xx

Rachel glanced in the mirror, her body wrapped tightly in a towel. Despite her makeup and hair being done, she looked terrible. Her eyes were red and droopy, black circles above her cheekbones highlighting the exhaustion that was her life. Her skin looked colorless and dead, her hair just thrown up in a bun - she'd quickly learned that leaving her hair down meant getting it spit up on. As far as clothing went, she'd probably wear yoga pants and a sweater. She never had time for looking nice anymore. Rachel Berry looked exactly how she felt - like a train wreck.

She sat down on the closed toilet seat, holding her head in her hand. She'd never admit it, since so many people needed her here, but she missed New York. Before she'd even been there, she knew it was her real home. Ohio was just a place her parents lived. Sure it was nice to see her old friends, her family, her dads ... but what about her new friends? Her job? Her apartment, the stage? She felt like a fish out of water back in Ohio, which was unusual for Rachel. But here there was no stage, no busy street, no cozy apartment. In Ohio there was nothing but the big, empty house and people who she barely knew anymore. Worst of all, there was her past. There was no escaping it, not when she was around the people who'd watched her live it. In New York, she could reinvent herself. All her mistakes and embarrassments could be wiped away there.

"Midnight, not a sound -" Rachel's phone begins her ringtone for Brody. He'd never confess his secret love for the song, but he'd set it in Rachel's 0 and everyone else's - phone as his ringer.

"Hey, what's up?" She answered, trying to cover up the sadness in her voice.

Brody paused, and she was sure she's been caught. "Not much. How are you doing, star?"

The brunette smiled at the nickname and wiped her eyes. "Alright. Just really stressed.

"I can imagine." Brody hummed softly for a moment. "Listen, I just got a call for you."

Rachel stiffened. Brody had become her manager not long after she graduated NYADA. Although they stopped dating in her sophomore year, he never moved out, and they'd remained extremely close friends. He'd been her best boyfriend, anyway - they had so much in common and he was kind with her. Usually a call would've been so exciting, but now? She couldn't leave Quinn and Molly for a job. Could she? But she couldn't give up a job for her old nemesis and her ex-boyfriend's baby.

"I understand if you don't want to hear about it -" Brody continued until Rachel cut him off.

"What was the call?" She asked, taking a deep breath.

Brody cleared his throat. "Remember your Evita audition?" Rachel murmured to show she did. "You advanced to the next round of auditions for Eva."

Rachel jumped up then fell to the floor. "Eva?! Brody, you're kidding -"

"I'm not! But hey, it's okay, I'll just explain the situation, alright? No big deal." He tried to sound comforting, knowing Rachel would be extremely disappointed about having to miss out.

"No, Brody, please just - just don't do anything yet. Okay? I'll get back to you really soon." She couldn't miss this chance. She just couldn't.

Brody took a sharp breath, preparing for a battle. "Rachel, you can't leave. That's your family now, I mean -"

"Goodbye, Brody!" The brunette hung up on her manager. She'd have to talk to Quinn, she just had to audition.

xxx

Quinn and Rachel laid on the bed in the guest room together, the TV flickering in front of them. Molly had a hard time falling asleep and both girls were exhausted. "Quinn?" Rachel asked softly without turning to look at the blond. Quinn grunted in response, Rachel smiled. "Why are you here? I mean, last I heard, you were at Yale. You had big dreams. Now you're here, doing ... what, exactly?"

Quinn laughed, sitting up a little. "I'm editing. Books. I went to Yale, I got my degrees, and I came back." She paused, an odd look in her eyes. "Well, not immediately. I stayed in Connecticut for a while, living with this guy, editing for Scholastic. Then I learned some things about myself, and I decided to come home. I lived with Finn and Marley at first, and Finn gave me a job ... and after a few years, I established myself as a book agent, and got my own place. I felt like I had a family with these two, I took care of Molly with Marley, and well, yeah. This was my life. Now it's gone."

The blond bit her lip, laying back down as Rachel responded, "What did you realize about yourself? What changed that brought you back to Ohio?"

Rachel stared at Quinn, but she avoided the brown eyes and stood up. "Things, Rachel. That's all."

After a moment, Quinn turned and left, but Rachel wasn't ending the conversation that easily. "Quinn! If we're going to be a family, we can't keep hiding things from each other! I was going to lay something out on the table for you but if you're not willing to do the same for me -"

"I'm gay!" Quinn screamed back. The whole world seemed to stop for a moment. Quinn sank back into a living room chair and Rachel took a step back. "I'm gay." She repeated, more softly this time. "I'm gay."

Rachel stumbled again. "Uhm, oh. Okay. I'm going to leave you to your thoughts now, you know where to find me if you need me, uhm, bye."

"Wait!" Quinn called after her weakly. "What were you going to tell me?"

Rachel shuffled one foot meekly. "Well, I just ... I got this audition. Back in New York. For Eva, you know, in Evita. That's all."

Quinn's eyes popped out of her head. "But you can't go, you're here with us -" she paused at the look on Rachel's face. "You're going. Of course you are. No one ever stays, right?" She laughed ironically. "Go, Rachel, before I say something I'll regret. Oh, right, too late."

The brunette turned sadly and left. Maybe, just maybe, she shouldn't have said anything. Maybe this 'family' was more important than Broadway.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey everyone! I'm not a fan of author's notes, but I just had to thank you guys. Thanks so much for the reviews, the follows, and the favorites! ****I don't know you, but I love you all so freaking much. Thank you! **

******I'm sorry the chapters are getting more spaced out - everyone in my family decided to have birthdays and have babies right around exam week/the start of a new semester, so things have been crazy. I should be back ont he 2-3 days between chapters schedule soon.**

******Also: I** hope I didn't make you all hate Quinn too much - she'll smarten up soon, I promise. :) 

* * *

"So 10:35, right?" Quinn confirmed, adjusting Molly on her hip.

Rachel nodded, pulling the handle of her bag up. "My audition is at 2, so I'll call you when I'm done that. From there I'm off to Brody's, then I'm having dinner and drinks with him and Gwyn," Rachel laughed, catching Quinn's raised eyebrow and pursed lips. "Not too many drinks. Then I'll be on my flight back here."

Quinn smiled at the brunette and leaned in to kiss her cheek gently. "Have fun."

"What was that for?" Rachel giggled, blushing a bright red.

The blond shrugged, a playful smile on her own lips. "Well, I mean, we're a family now. I love you, you know, like a best friend."

The tiny girl stood as tall as she could, beaming as she waved goodbye and headed for her gate. "Bye, Quinn! Bye, Molly, baby! See you guys tonight!"

Quinn waved back until Rachel was out of sight, then kissed Molly's forehead. "Oh, baby girl, have we got a big day planned or what!" She cooed at the little girl, delighting in the bright smile she received in return.

xxx

Rachel slid into the booth across from Brody and his girlfriend, Gwyn. The group had decided to go to a cozy little restaurant they found on their drive to the one they'd planned to eat at, and so far they weren't regretting it. The place was adorable, quiet and dim, nice and comfortable. The staff was pleasant, the menu enticing, the prices good. Rachel ordered pan bread as an appetizer for the trio.

"Oh, I almost forgot to call Quinn, she told me to make sure I do it before dinner so she doesn't interrupt," Rachel reminded herself, searching through her purse for her iPhone.

"I still don't understand your arrangement," Gwyn told Rachel.

The brunette shrugged, the straps of her black dress sliding down her arms. "Quinn's a good friend -"

Brody fake-coughed. "Yeah, 'friend'."

The brunette shot a glare at him while Gwyn "ooo"-ed. "She's my friend, Brody, nothing more. I'm straight." Gwyn rolled her eyes and Brody laughed. Rachel sighed. "Fine. Maybe I have some ... feelings. But they're nothing, no big deal, okay? It's just a little girlcrush. More like admiration."

Gwyn jumped out of her seat, blond curls springing up from her head. "I told you! Pay up, fifty bucks, Brody!"

Rachel's eyes widened. "What?! What is he paying you for?"

"You're so gay!" Gwyn responded, laughing as Brody counted out fives. "So, so gay."

Brody shook his head, laughter wracking through his own body. "We made a bet."

Rachel sat back in her seat, sipping her drink. "I am not," she protested quietly - but she knew, deep down, that she was lying to herself. "Quinn's one of my best friends now, and Molly needs us to take care of her. That's it."

Gwyn cocked her head to the side, quieting respectfully. "Rachel, you know you can tell us anything, right?"

The tiny girl sighed. "Yeah, fine. I think I might have serious feelings for her. I just, I can't stand the thought of not being ... normal. Wait, normal is the wrong word! I want to stand out, and get roles, and be famous. I just don't want to be weird - I want to be _special_." Brody nodded in understanding and Gwyn reached out to pat her hand.

"It's okay, Rachel. Whatever you're feeling is totally cool. Quinn, would she have a problem with you feeling that way?"

Rachel choked on her drink, shaking her head and smiling ironically. "No, uhm, I'm not ... I guess not. Well, that's where it gets interesting." Brody didn't even know this one yet. "Quinn's gay."

Gwyn's brown eyes widened, mimicked by Brody's. "She's what?!" Rachel's ex exclaimed. "Rach, that's great! You can just tell her how you feel and everything will probably work out for -"

"No, I'm not doing that!" Rachel insisted. "I told you, I don't want to be the lesbian in theater. That's just not normal. Gay guys get by just fine, but girls? That's just not common. It's not an option for me."

"Why not just tell Quinn, but not come out to the rest of the world?" Gwyn suggested helpfully.

Rachel shook her head. "I thought of that, but I can't force Quinn into the closet for me."

Brody's eyebrows furrowed. "She sounds pretty 'in' already."

"Still. I can't do that to her, you know?" Rachel shrugged.

Brody sighed, resting his chin on the palm of his hand. "I still think telling her would work. Secrets mess everything up, Rach."

Rachel sipped the last of her drink. Brody was right, but she just couldn't bring herself to be the odd one out yet again.

xxx

Back in Ohio, Quinn sang cheerfully as she and Molly worked around the house. Or rather, Quinn worked hard, and Molly watched - considering Molly _was_ just a baby. "I wanna dance with somebody, I wanna feel with beat with somebody," She belted out, scooping Molly up off her playmate to strap her into her high chair. "I wanna dance with somebody, with somebody who loves me,"

Quinn swayed her hips to the music in her head as she poured mashed peas from the jar into a bowl for Molly. The baby giggled and squealed, watching her guardian dance, Quinn truly happy for the first time in a month. She did a little twirl to the high chair and set the green mush down in front of the baby. "Don't you wanna dance, say you wanna dance," she sang teasingly, scooping spoonfuls of food into Molly's mouth when she opened it to giggle at the song.

She left Molly in the chair with a handful of Cheerios when she finished the peas, then got back to work. Quinn set out the wine on the coffee table, two glasses beside it, and moved the stereo from the guest room into the living room. She arranged pillows and blankets attractively along the couch and armchairs. She set candles strategically around the room, doing her best to place them in non-hazardous areas - the last thing she needed to be doing tonight was taking Rachel and her third-degree burns to the ER. Finally, she went upstairs to get ready.

An hour later, Quinn sat tensely on the uncomfortable blue airport bench, Molly snuggled in her arms. The pair looked stunning - Quinn in her silver knee-length dress, black boots up her calves - although they were a little warm for April - and her short hair pinned neatly in place. Molly donned a pretty pink dress, covered by her open white coat and accented by sparkly gold Uggs. "Rachel's gonna be here soon, Molly! Are you excited? Oh, yes, you are!" She cooed, the little girl falling asleep with a hand in her mouth.

"Well don't you look like princesses!" A loud voice exclaimed, getting rapidly closer as it spoke.

Quinn leaped up, accidentally jostling the baby. "Rachel!" She cried, "We missed you so much! Isn't that right, Molly?"

Molly looked up at Rachel with droopy eyes, a tiny smile creeping across her chubby face. "Oh, baby, I missed you too," Rachel murmured, staring at Quinn.

Quinn stared back. Baby? Rachel continued to gaze at Quinn before remembering her words. She reddened and hastily bent to kiss Molly's cheek. "You too, Quinn," she added, a little too fast to sound natural.

The blond raised an eyebrow but didn't speak. It was probably just in her head, anyway. She wasn't getting her hopes up, she wasn't going to get herself excited just to be let down. She wasn't going to be stupid.

"Come on, Rach, I have a little welcome home party for you. Meaning, a bottle of wine and Funny Girl." She picked up Rachel's bag and started to walk. The brunette grinned, trailing after her. She couldn't have wished for a better friend to go through this with her. All she could wish for was for Quinn to be more than a friend.


	6. Chapter 6

**I so did not mean for this to take so long.**

**But since I did finally update, do me a favor? Any of you in Nova Scotia (Canada) keep an eye out for a doberman puppy, okay? She has tags, she's Harley. The little girl I babysit, she and her mom went to Ontario to visit her dad who's in the military and left their dogs with a friend in Hemsford area, they're not from there. Harley, the 8 month old puppy, went missing February 20th. I don't want that precious little girl to come home on Monday and her mom have to tell that Harley won't be going home with her. So please, keep your eyes open if you're in Nova Scotia.**

* * *

Rachel padded down the stairs once she was sure Molly was asleep. "I had no idea I'd miss her so much after just a day of being gone," she called as she neared the living room. Rounding the corner, she saw Quinn smiling at her.

"What can I say? She's lovable. She ropes you in with her little smiles and rosy cheeks, then - bam - you're stuck!" The blond giggled. She talked about Molly like she was her own, Rachel mused.

The tiny singer sank into an armchair beside the couch Quinn was sprawled on and gratefully took the drink she was holding out. "Quinn, can we talk?" she asked tentatively. Quinn sat up a little more, her expression growing more serious.

"Sure, Rach, what's up?" Not that she didn't know. She obviously had figured Rachel would bring up the whole gay thing, but it was impolite to assume.

Rachel took a steadying breath. "I'd like to apologize for my reaction the other day. I'm fine with you being gay, really. I have my two dads. Gay is more natural to me than straight," she joked, eliciting a light laugh from the blond. "I was just shocked. I felt bad for making the commitment in New York and leaving you and Molly when you're obviously having such a hard time -" Rachel stopped, smiling to herself. She was rambling again. "I'm sorry. I hope you'll forgive me, and allow me to show you how I really feel."

If only Quinn knew the meaning behind that sentence. "I forgive you, Rachel. As long as your forgive me, too, I mean."

"Forgive you for what?" Rachel furrowed her eyebrows.

Quinn laughed softly. "For freaking out about you going to New York. It's where you live. I just wasn't thinking. You were never asked if you wanted to come here and take on Molly and I as a family -"

"But I did." Rachel reminded her. "I could've said no, remember? If I really didn't want to, I would've said I couldn't leave my life behind. I came here for you guys, and I stick to my decisions."

Quinn shook her head. "Wait. I wanted to suggest that you, Molly and I move to New York. Together." Seeing Rachel's face, Quinn quickly added, "only if you want to, of course. It's just that I could do my work anywhere, and I have no ties here, so -"

Rachel surprised the blond by flinging herself at her and wrapping her into a giant hug. "Yes! Yes, yes, yes, let's do it! Oh, Quinn, thank you so much."

The taller girl held Rachel close, tucking the brunette's head beneath hers. They were moving to New York together. It was like a happy family.

Only, not. She couldn't afford to think like that, it would ruin everything. They'd come so far as friends and co-parents. Don't fuck it up! Please don't!

Rachel began to pull out of the hug, sensing Quinn might be uncomfortable. She paused to glance at the blond's expression, nervous she'd changed her mind.

Quinn stared into Rachel's eyes. They were so close to each other. Why was she stopping? She stopped right in front of her face. Kiss her! Just do it!

Instinctively, Quinn leaned in and pressed her mouth to Rachel's. Their lips melted together, and after a moment Rachel's arms made their way around Quinn's neck. She settled into the kiss, oh God,_ finally_. She'd only been waiting for this since ninth grade.

Wait. What was she doing?! No, what if Rachel didn't want this? She was taking advantage, oh God, oh no. Quinn jumped back, breaking the kiss violently. Rachel sat back, adverting her eyes. "I'm sorry?" she murmured, beginning to get up.

The blond grabbed her arm tightly. "Why are you sorry? It was my fault."

Rachel paused in her tracks. "...Fault? It was ... It wasn't a fault. It was great." She blushed, turning on her heel and continuing to leave.

"Wait!" Quinn called out again. Rachel looked back at her, expecting she'd take back what she said about New York. "I thought it was great, too."

The two shared a long look, then Rachel threw herself back onto the couch and into Quinn's arms.

xxx

"Britt? Is Santana there?" Quinn whispered into her phone, glancing around the slightly open bathroom door at the sleeping brunette.

"Yeah, but she's sleeping. Want me to wake her up?" The bubbly blond asked, just as contentedly as always.

"Yes, please." Quinn requested with a smile. A moment later, a groggy voice picked up the other line on Brittany's end.

"What do you want, Fabray? It's like, two in the fucking morning," the Latina grumbled. Quinn just grinned.

"It happened. It finally happened!" She tried not to squeal or scream or sing her heart out, no matter how much she wanted to. Rachel just look too cute to be woken.

"Wait, you fucked Berry?" Santana confirmed, sounding fully awake. Brittany gasped audibly.

"You and Rachel_ finally_ had sweet lady kisses?" She asked excitedly.

"Yes! She wasn't even drunk!" Quinn rested her head against the tile wall. The night had been flawless.

"Whoa. I knew she was gay, I knew it!" Santana prided herself. Brittany giggled.

"Quinn? Is that you?" Rachel grumbled from the next room. "Who are you talking to?"

Without hesitating, Quinn ended the call without saying goodbye and rushed back into the bedroom.

"It's me, Rach. Just talking to myself." She lied. Rachel smiled and thrust her arms towards the blond.

"Come cuddle me, then." she insisted sleepily. No way was Quinn going to deny her that.

The two crawled close together beneath the covers, still entirely naked from the night's activities. Rachel began giggling softly, but it quickly turned to almost manic laughter. Quinn sat up, beginning to laugh with her - although she didn't get the joke. "What's funny?" She cried, pressing her shaking lips to the brunette's forehead.

"You're all sticky," Rachel laughed, "And I can't tell if it's from you or me!"

Quinn's stomach dropped at that. Well _fuck_. She swallowed hard, trying to formulate an intelligent response. "Well I better clean up," she tried, beginning to crawl out of bed.

Rachel flung her arms over the blond, barricading her. "Let me," she insisted seductively. Quinn's eyes fluttered shut and she sank into the pillows. No reason to argue with that, right?

The brunette latched on to Quinn's neck, sucking and kissing the already sore spots. As Quinn hummed softly in appreciation, she continued to touch and kiss her shoulders and chest, slowly working her way down. She ran her tongue along the ridge of her collarbone and then traveled down the valley between her breasts, reaching up to tweak one rose-pink nipple and encasing the other in her mouth. Quinn moaned softly and threaded her fingers in Rachel's hair, caressing her head as she worked Quinn's body.

After a moment, Rachel continued her trip down Quinn's body and ran her tongue straight between her breasts and into her belly button. She let it dip in there, making Quinn whimper and raise her hips up. The tiny girl grabbed the blond's sides and held her to the bed gently, peppering her stomach and the tops of her thighs with kisses. "Come on, Rach, stop teasing!" she begged quietly, still nervous, but horny and desperate.

"I'm not teasing, I'm cleaning," the brunette insisted, feigning innocence with a sly smile as she dipped her head between pale thighs.

Her tongue ascended one - and descended the other, skipping over the area between completely. Quinn whined, attempting to lift her hips again. Rachel finally placed her mouth near Quinn's sex, letting out a cool breath of air over the hot area. Quinn moaned in response. "Fuck, Rachel, I _can't_!" she begged. Rachel, smiling at having the dominating girl down to a level of begging, finally licked straight up Quinn's pussy.

The blond sighed out in semi-relief. "Oh, yes," she murmured, thankful for Rachel having finally started on her pussy. The brunette dipped her tongue near Quinn's entrance and placed gentle kisses and licks up to her most sensitive area. She hovered above Quinn's clit, not yet touching it, wanting to see the blond squirm a little. When she began to raise her hips, Rachel knew she couldn't tease anymore, and latched right onto it. Her lips brushed gently against the soft, wet skin and Quinn gasped, suddenly out of words as an alien noise escaped her, followed by an absolutely guttural groan. "Shit."

Rachel laughed softly, sending vibrations through Quinn's entire body. She moaned loudly, rocking into Rachel's mouth at the same pace she circled and sucked her sensitive, throbbing clit. "Oh, fuck, Rach! Fuck. Gentle okay? Ohh ... oh, God, yeah." She began muttering mindlessly, just letting words fall out of her mouth like a waterfall. The brunette slid her hand down Quinn's body and used her fingertips to aid her, gently rubbing the button with her thumb as she backed off to take a breath. Quinn's hips jumped into the air, she nearly screamed in pure shock - and pleasure.

"Shit, Rachel, yes! Oh that's _good_." Rachel's finger asked for entrance as her mouth reattached to the blond's clit. As she dipped her fingertip inside the girl, Quinn began to quiver and moan louder. She slid her finger slowly all the way in, and began to pump gently back and forth. As Quinn moaned and shook, the brunette's hands and mouth coaxed her gently towards her orgasm.

She was close, so close. Her body was driving her crazy. She'd longed for this for years on end, secretly rubbing her clit in her bedroom at night, knowing what a sinner she was. She thought back to those days, when her attractions were so carefully hidden - or so she thought. If she had've known she could have _this_, she wouldn't have even tried to pretend she felt nothing for the brunette.

Finally, with a thrust of Rachel's finger in just the right spot and a perfect suck on her clit, Quinn came undone. Her hips lifted to the sky and collapsed again as she writhed, riding it out on Rachel's hand as the brunette murmured sexy things to her. "You look so fucking hot, Quinn. I'm practically dripping for you, babe. I love fucking you. I love it so much. You're so, so hot." Finally, Quinn stopped moving. Rachel moved her hand and knelt back, between Quinn's legs still.

"That was so hot," she told the blond again. Quinn smiled, exhausted and satisfied, happy to lie there with her eyes shut until she heard a sucking noise.

Upon opening her tired eyes, Quinn got a good view of Rachel sucking her wet fingers clean. "Oh fuck," Quinn murmured. No sight in the entire world could possibly be more attractive.

Except maybe the face Rachel made when she came. Well, she better make sure she could see that face again. Right away. You know, for ... comparison. Science.


End file.
